Road Trip
by comicboy00
Summary: The mysterious Wolverine arrives to consult an old friend Ray, and his daughter Shaday. Can the three of them make it to New York and stop the entire fate of humanity falling into the hands of the notorious super villain, Doctor Doom?


_Hey there! I'm comicboy00 and this is my first FanFic! I like all superheroes so I don't know why I chose Wolverine, but anyway – enjoy!_

The bar door opened as a hooded man walked in. Lack of light concealed his face but from the way he walked the people in the bar knew he meant business. Shaday was tending to the bar and instantly realised that he wasn't a local. More so, his build and height were actually quite intimidating.

The customer Shaday was serving was pushed out of the way. Trevor was always one to put up a fight but once he saw the hooded tower of muscle he took his drink and slunk away.

"How can I help you sir?" Shaday asked, trying to look professional, though even she could hear the terror in her voice.

"I need to see Ray now. It's urgent." A stab of fear went through Shaday. Her father, Ray had particularly asked for her to say that he was out of town.

"Sorry, my dad's not in today sir. Can I get you a dri"

"I need to see Ray! Take me to him!" The bar was now silent and the only sound that could be heard was he fast, heavy breathing of the stranger.

"He's gone outta town for a couple of days. I'm sorry, but you'll h-have to come back later." Shaday was stammering. The only thing that she could see under the hood of the man was his menacing eyes glaring at her.

"Now you listen to me." His eyes were fixed on hers. "Your dad has something that I need. I'm gonna get it. So you better start telling me where he is before I seriously lose my fucking temper!" Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on Shaday. This was normally a quiet bar. A small argument was like a wrestling match to the customers.

"Is there a problem, Logan?" A man in his sixties stepped out of the room behind the bar. His voice was quiet, yet somewhat authoritive.

"Yes there darn well is Ray, and you know it." The old man, Ray sighed and addressed the bar. "Sorry folks, we're closing early today. But don't worry; tomorrow we'll have the special offer of two drinks for the price of one!"

The customers sat in the bar muttered disapproving remarks as they slowly trudged out of the door. As soon as the last one was gone, Ray slammed it shut. "What the hell Logan? This better be a god-damn important problem you know how bad for business it is for me to close!"

"Sorry Ray. I just need to talk to you about something big in private." When he said that, his bright, stormy eyes flickered over to Shaday so she took the hint and left the room.

Being the daughter of a landlord, Shaday lived up the stairs from the bar, simply for financial reasons and for convenience. As she went up the stairs and into her room, thoughts began racing through her head.

Who was this man? Her dad had called him Logan, but that was all she had heard. Also, what did he want with her father, Ray? Her dad had obviously knew he was coming and had stepped in to protect her, but why? What was he so afraid of?

Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks when the door was flung open by Logan, whose hood was now down, revealing large sideburns and a savage, but strangely attractive face. "Pack some stuff. We're leaving."

"W-what?" Now Shaday was more confused than ever. Leaving? Logan rummaged through her drawers and pulled out two sets of clothes and some toiletries and then stuffed them into a small shoulder bag.

"Catch," he said and threw the bag in Shaday's direction. She scrambled to catch it and then just stared at Logan in confusion.

"Where are we going? Where's my dad?" She gasped in exasperation. He began walking down the stairs, so she followed.

"Don't worry; he's bringing the car around the front of the building. As for where we're going, I'll tell you on the way to New York."

Logan was just about to open the doors when Shaday cried, "Wait!" He stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't even know who you are!"

He smirked and said, "Where I'm from, they call me the Wolverine."

_Hey guys thanks for reading! This is my first FanFic so be nice. In the next chapter I'll explain what's going on (why they are going to New York etc.) and that will be up some time soon! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
